Indulgence Weapons
Indulgence Weapons ( ) are ancient weapons that are linked to EXS abilities. They are surrounded by mystery and somehow connected to the source of Hollow Night. Information The Indulgence Weapons is the common term for objects that have a special formula engraved into themConfirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on September 28th 2018. They are meant to be used to unlock certain type of restraints, but are more commonly wielded as weapons. They can only be accessed by possessing the special EXS Ability needed to summon the weapons from a realm on the other side of Hollow Night. People who have the talent to summon these weapons are extremely rare. Linne had been searching for someone who could wield the Insulator for centuries until she finally met Hyde. The weapons themselves do not have any specific form, and instead take a form of something that the wielder is used to fight with. It is confirmed that there are only two of these weaponsConfirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on September 28th 2018. It also appears that the weapons' stronger abilities require a certain amount of power to use as Hyde, who has only been an In-Birth for one month, becomes visibly winded after using a powerful slash while Seth, who has much more experience, is able to use the Eliminator without any apparent effort and is confident that he can use the Insulator's full power himself. Known Indulgence Weapons 'The Insulator' Indulgence of Insulation, The Insulator ( ) is a katana with a red blade patterned with bright-red lines of EXS that flow through it; it also has no hand-guard while also having a fairly long pale-yellow hilt with black wrappings. The Insulator was originally one of Vatista's wings given to Kuon, without any physically-altered elements of its current design. Kuon used the Insulator in its original form during one instance of the Licht Kreis War to help seal off Waldstein's EXS from consuming him and saving him from an uncertain doom, but the weapon soon vanished after that incident. Hundreds of years later, this weapon ended up being summoned by Hyde in its current appearance. The Insulator's power is referred as the Eternity Killer, Loop End ( ), the power to rend apart Existence. This makes it possible to kill In-Births, Voids and even Re-Births, which makes the blade difficult to defend against as any contact with it and its power can threaten its target with guaranteed residual damage. 'The Eliminator' Indulgence of Elimination, The Eliminator ( ) takes the form of a pair of blue daggers shaped like sickles that are also rendered in the same pattern of having pale-blue EXS flow freely through them. The grips/hilts are pure white with dark-gray wrappings around them with no gaps. The Eliminator is a special case, as it has been enhanced by Night Blade's special arts, so that the blades could retain their physical form for a longer timeConfirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on April 1st 2018. The preservation of physical form however forfeits the strength of the actual weapons themselves as a trade-off, thus the Eliminator is no longer nearly as strong as any pure Indulgence Weapon. These blades were originally owned by Kuon. He tasked Chaos without making his own presence known to pass the blades to Seth in exchange for his services as an Assassin. Chaos himself had no knowledge of the blades themselves or Kuon's identity beforehand. While the Eliminator's true power has yet to be fully explained, they are said to possess a power that opposes the Insulator. References Navigation Category:Terminology